Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by AnastasiaNoelle
Summary: As a long time friend and hunting partner of the Winchesters, you've always held a little favoritism for Sam. One cold night with Dean gone on a lead and nothing but Sam Winchester to keep you warm when the power goes out, sexy things are bound to happen. Especially since Sammy isn't as sweet as he seems.


The bar was cold and the beer was warm. The bitterness washed over your cheeks and sank down your throat, staining your tongue dry. Unfortunately you were low on cash since you had been in small towns with no ATMs within walking distance. Beer was your only option in the bar tonight and you had just enough money to get tipsy. This new hunt was taking too long. A demon of suicide had been haunting the border between Colorado and Wyoming for two weeks now. The lead was that it was a quite stunning African-American beauty who had been spotted with the several men on the night of their demise. However, she was basically a phantom, and she was good at keeping a low profile.

Dean was busy chatting up the locals at a table near the windows. You could hear his laugh behind you as you sat at the bar, keeping the bartender busy with pouring glasses and glasses of beer. Talking with people wasn't your thing. You sat and waited until you were needed to hunt down the demon's trail and to send it back to hell. Earlier you had a guy willing to buy you drinks, and as tempting as it was, you cast him off gently by saying you were engaged. You weren't in the mood for the normal chit-chat of: "so what do you do?" "you from around here?" "what's a pretty lady doing all alone at a bar?"

"What's a pretty lady like you doing all alone at a bar?" There was a hint of laughter as Sam slid next to you and propped his forearms onto the wood counter.

"Just keeping away from the cold outside."

Sam called to the bartender and ordered a vodka drink.

"You don't drink vodka." You stated bluntly, watching his hand wrap around your beer glass and slide it in front of him.

"No, but you do, and I watched you cringe drinking that from a mile away."

"Thanks. I just don't have the cash like normal since we are in the middle of fucking no where."

"Well I just talked to Dean and it seems like he got a lead for our mystery gal being in Topeka. We'll head there in the morning but he said he had another small lead on a suicide at a bridge a few towns away from here. He's going to check it out tonight."

"Are we joining?"

"No, he can handle it on his own. If he needs us, he'll call. He said he'd be back in the morning."

You sighed with relief and smiled as the bartender placed the clear liquid in front of you. Silence reined as you took your time with your drink, peering over it and surveying the room. It was a small town and an even smaller bar. Mostly men populated the seats and corners, a few women were seated at a table in the middle of the room and some were with a few dates. They were homely people with round faces and crooked, charming smiles. You liked these kinds of people; people who were salt of the earth. You admired their strength and their kindness. The door opened with a loud bang and you turn to see Dean marching out into the dusted snow, his bowed legs making tracks to the impala. A cold gust whipped inside and you shivered, regretting leaving your bulky jacket in the hotel room next door.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw shoulders roll and a flash of red fabric rippling. You felt something heated and soft touch your arm. Sam is smiling when you turn your head, all warm and inviting.

"Here, put this on so you don't freeze."

You nodded your thanks and slipped on the flannel shirt. It smelt like his skin and you felt your own prickle at the thought of the smooth, tan flesh that stretched over tightly corded muscle. You felt your blood begin to singe in your thighs. It was the feeling that always came when you thought of Sam. Vodka slid down your throat and you tried to rid your brain of thoughts of him, but with him so close it was hard to do.

"You don't look half bad in flannel." It was a light chuckle.

"Think I could pass as a Winchester?"

"Oh yea, most definitely."

Your pony tail swept over shoulder as you turned to really look at him, smile at him and find him smiling back. He had a habit of smiling, now that you thought about it, more so than Dean or yourself. Especially more so than his father. You saw John in him for a moment—in the crinkles around his eyes and the shape of his darling teeth. His hand reached over to you for a moment, sweeping a lost lock of hair behind your ear that had escaped your hair band. It wasn't uncommon for this kind of touch, but what was even more common was the deep pooling of tingling nerves in your stomach, the heat that hit your ears that you were worried he could see.

"You look so much like your father." You blurted out, surprising yourself more than you did him.

"Dean normally gets that compliment. But thanks."

"He really loved you, you know. You know you hear that a lot, but trust me, he did."

"He had a weird way of showing it." You heard him exhale heavily from his nose, his head leaning into his hands to rub at his temples. His long hair swept over his cheeks and hid his face from you.

You smiled ever so softly, peering down into the waning glass of alcohol in front of you. You dipped the tip of your fingernail into the glass and swirled it around, watching the clear liquid lap at the sides of the glass.

"Dad always did love you. Picked you to help him find the yellow-eyed bastard over Dean. He still isn't over that either."

"Well, I wasn't his kid, I was expendable, and that's why."

"You think he just preferred your company."

"Yea, because I kept my mouth shut." You laughed together for a short moment. The bartender brought over another glass of beer to Sam which he declined with a shake of his head.

"Hey, remember when we were kids and you lived with us for a few months?"

"We were hardly kids, Sam, I was sixteen and you were seventeen."

"We were still kids, really. But remember you would have nightmares and crawl into my room in the middle of the night? You never dreamed that little girl would become…well like you."

"Of course I do. One night I wasn't so quiet and John met me at the end of the hall with a shotgun. He thought I was some nighttime creature creeping around."

Sam laughed, crossing his arms and turning to completely face you. You mimicked him and gulped down the last of your drink. You talked a little longer about your time in the Winchester home, from the time you walked in on Dean screwing the hot girl from next door to when Sam managed to shoot a rabid fox from his bedroom window. He was so excited and John went and had the red fox sent to the taxidermist and then put a bow on its head for Sam for Christmas. That was the Christmas when Dean presented you with a stuffed kitten (a Beanie Baby, not one from the taxidermist) and said it was because he and Sam were so found of calling you cat related names. But not long after December you left their home, being too reminded of the home that you no longer had with your family.

You called to the red haired bartender to pay your tab, ready to fish for cash in your pocket when Sam laid a fresh new credit card on the table with the named Evan McGaffe typed on the front.

"Back to this old game, hm?"

"Like you said, cash is a little short around here." He grinned and scribbled a signature when his card was brought back. You decided to leave then, having overstayed your welcome by a few hours in the old bar. As you stood up, Sam's shirt dwarfed your figure, the hem falling down to the middle of your thighs and the sleeves covering your hands. You quickly rolled them up as we walked out, hitting Sam in the side appropriately as he let out a laugh at your appearance.

"I think you're too small to be a Winchester." He spoke into the cold air as you stepped around the corner of the building, heading down the side of the road to the motel just ahead. You gripped the thick material around me, curling your arms around your middle to keep in the heat.

"Says the man big enough to be a moose."

"Says the girl small enough to be a kitten."

The number two greeted you on the door as you stepped into your room. You weren't met the warmth of a radiator like normal. Instead the room was frigid, not nearly as cold as outside, but not nearly as warm as it should have been either. Sam cursed loudly and rushed to check the radiator and hissed even more as you assumed it didn't work. You slipped up behind him and peered over his arm to see for yourself.

"It's busted."

"Are you sure?"

"No it just won't turn on because it's mad at me," he said sarcastically, groaning and grabbing his thick jacket off his bed, "I'll go talk the guy in charge and see if we can get another room." In a flash he was gone, his broad shoulders slipping out the door and slamming it closed. You sighed heavily and rubbed your hands together, slipping on a pair of comfortable sweats that were cold to the touch. You kept Sam's shirt on but rolled down the sleeves. You brushed your teeth then climbed into the bed for warmth and stared at the ceiling and waited for Sam's return.

Your mind was blank for a while before kicking into gear, rummaging around old memories and new thoughts of finding our target and where to head to next. You looked over and began to count the lines on the wallpaper, thinking of how Sam looked in his tight black shirt at the bar. Since when had he become so big? So incredibly big with arms bigger than most men's legs? He had gone from sweet Sammy, the kid genius who dreamed of college, to Sam the hunter extraordinaire who killed monsters and made women's mouthes drop. There had been several of the women who were at the middle table at the bar who kept glancing over his way, sipping their drinks longingly and rubbing their thighs together. You knew that feeling. Here lately it had intensified and all you wanted was Sam's large hands wrapped around your waist where his finger tips would surely touch around your back.

"Apparently the whole motel is out of heat. In fact, its out of electricity, but we hadn't turned on a light to notice that."

You jumped at the sound of his voice. You was too spaced out in your own thoughts to hear the door open. You sat up in bed, seeing him shrug off his big jacket and pull out another flannel from his bag and throw it over his arms. The window was big enough to illuminate the whole room in a blue-white glow, so the loss of electricity was only devastating to the lack of heat.

"Well there isn't a motel within miles of here and Dean took the car."

"So we're stuck in the cold until morning. Are you warm in the bed?"

You was suddenly aware of yourself in the bed, wrapped in his shirt and his smell. You felt everything all at once. Mainly it was the warmth that was in your lower stomach as he stood before you with his arms crossed, his large shadow engulfing you like an inky vice; it was slipping in your mouth and around your arms and around your neck, this shadow of this man that you were instantly waiting to wrap around you in a warm, solid embrace. You then felt the numbness of your toes and the numbness beginning to swim into your fingers. You felt the soft fleece of his shirt against the gooseflesh that spread across your arms.

"Not really, no. Even with socks on my feet are cold."

Sam sighed and ran his hands down his face before going into the bathroom. You listened to the water run and the sound of him gurgling water and brushing his teeth. You closed your eyes and laid back down on your side, your ears hyper tuned to the small sounds in the room. You could hear the floor creak under Sam's feet and hear his bag zip and unzip, and then his jeans unzip as you assumed he slid on sweat pants like you did earlier. You heard yet another sigh and then felt the bed dip as he sat on the side before throwing the comforter and sheets back and slipping into your bed. Your bed, not his just a few feet away.

"Are we eskimos now? Sharing body heat for warmth?" You asked with your eyes still closed and back turned away from him.

"It's better than freezing all night."

"God of all the nights it had to be the one after the first snow."

A small chuckle left his lips and he got closer behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist in a spooning position. You both let out a hum of satisfaction at the warmth. You pressed your feet against his shins.

"Holy fuck your toes are cold. You feel them through my pants."

"I warned you. Here, my hands are cold too." You put your hands against his forearms and he pulled you closer, big hands moving to cup your own.

"Turn around and get closer." He demanded gently, helping turn your body around to be flush against his chest. You tucked your hands to be trapped between his arms and his sides, leg sliding between his own. His chin pressed against the crown of your head. You breathed him in. Male scent flooded your senses even more fully, its welcoming spice drawing you in closer to his chest. A strong shiver escaped from the very core of your body. Sam managed to pull you even closer, smothering you in his warmth.

"Just like when we were kids."

"Yes," You whispered breathily, your mouth moving up to barely brush his neck, "just like when we were kids." It was hardly anything, hardly even a kiss, as you rubbed your open mouth against his heated skin, feeling his pulse beating in his neck. You don't know what possessed you to, but you knew you wanted to do it again, and again, and again, until your mouth was full of the taste of him. His arms jerked. Big hands were open palmed against your back, keeping you clutched to his enormous body. His long hair swept against your cheek slightly, tickling your nose and making you burrow even deeper into him. He felt it, you knew he did, but he didn't react.

It took another, more controlled kiss to grab his attention. One of his hands slid to your upper back, grabbing your pony tail and pulling your head back to look up into his face.

"What was that?" He hissed hotly.

"A kiss."

"That wasn't a kiss." Before you could speak, he showed you what he meant. His mouth slid against yours, not lazily but not quickly, just fast enough to make you react, making you kiss back and press against his lips for more. His tongue slipped between your lips, opening your mouth to him. You became more entranced in him, pulling your hand from under his arm to skim up to his neck. His other hand slid down to your knee, pushing your leg from between his, only to then place his thigh between your own. You moaned at the new contact, pulling away from his lips to catch a much needed breath. You moaned even louder as he knowingly moved his thigh up against you.

"What was that?" You murmured.

"A kiss."

You watched him smirk as he pressed his thigh up again, moving it back and forth against you. You thrust down against his leg, shamelessly groaning at the much needed contact.

"You like that?" He asked, moving a bit rougher, hand grabbing your waist and pushing you down against him. You moved like he was teaching you to ride a horse. Back and forth, back and forth, up and down, up and down, his leg bouncing every now and then to get you to gasp, his hand still pulling your hair.

" _Yes_ , Sam," You purred, "I like _that_."

"Here," he rolled onto his back smoothly, pulling your leg around his hip as he did so to pull you up to straddle his waist, "ride like this."

You felt him then, hot and hard between your legs under his sweatpants. Your hips rolled slowly, enticing a groan from the back of his throat as he reached up to jerk your hair back. His fingers dipped under the elastic band and pulled your pony tail out, letting long hair spill over your shoulders and down your back. You fisted one of your own hands into your hair at the top of your head, keeping it out of your face as you rocked against him. You kept the pace slow. His hands moved to grip your hips. He pressed you down and you moaned as he slid against your cunt in just the right way.

Just like a horse he would buck up against you every now and then. He groaned when you quickened your speed every so slightly, moving more up and down. You pressed your palm against his chest for balance. You moved your eyes to look from his chest to his eyes and watched them darken as he caught you looking at him. Your tongue licked your lips slowly, your inner voice commanding you to devour every inch of him. You let go of your hair and pressed your other hand to his chest, both now pushing him into the mattress. Your hips rode him faster and he threw his head back with a very pleased sound.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." His voice was deep and stern.

"Show me."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around you, keeping your hips pressed together but ceasing the movement. Quickly the flannel shirt was pulled from your body. The cold air stung against your arms; You had forgotten just how frigid it was. Warm hands slid under your shirt and tugged it up over your head. You did the same to him, pushing off the flannel and then he pulled his shirt off in one solid wave of muscle. You groaned and leaned in to kiss the newly exposed skin, pressing wet kisses across his shoulders. He leaned into your neck and made you gasp as he licked a line from your collar bone to your cheek, the trail chilling in the cold air. You bit into his shoulder in response and he growled primally, hands grabbing your hips earnestly and pressing his hard cock back up against your center.

"Sam…" You breathed out, throwing your head back at the contact and threading your fingers into his hair. He repeated the motion and you wanted to scream—wanted to scream and shred the rest of our clothing with your finger nails to just have him inside you.

"Get these off," he tugged on your sweats, " _now_." He pulled roughly at the draw string and you sat back to pull them off, then slid up his long legs to pull his down. You did it slowly, agonizingly slow, pressing your mouth against his thighs as you worked the material down. You licked down one long calf as you finally rid him of his pants, knowing that the line would grow incredibly cold in the room. He sat back up again as you sat right on his cock once more, now only clad in his tight boxer briefs.

He made quick work of your bra and tossed it in the floor. His tongue lapped at Your nipple slowly, making it hard in the icy air. You pulled at his hair like he had yours and he growled again, finally enveloping your breast with his mouth and you moaned loudly, running your hand down his stomach to rub teasingly against the large bulge between his thighs. His mouth moved to your other breast as he slid a hand down your torso and between your legs, slipping your panties to the side.

"How wet did riding me make you?"

You didn't get the chance to respond as one long, thick finger slithered into you, curling just right and pumping slowly in and out. You gasped and your hand gripped his shoulder, nails pressing crescent moons into his taught skin. He repeated the motion again and groaned himself as you rubbed his cock and he added a second finger, much to your delight. His knuckles would press against you when his fingers bottomed out. The digits would then slide out completely before diving all the way in again. His thumb hovered dangerously over your clit but would never make the small reach to press against it. You cried softly, hips moving against his fingers in the same up and down motion as earlier.

"You're so fucking wet."

"I've always been wet for you. Whenever you've touched me I've gotten wet."

His thumb pressed harshly against your clit then, sending your head flying back.

"I'm going to make you _mine_."

You openly purred at the thought, the sound vibrating through your chest and throat.

You never expected him to be so dominant, but holy hell it was the hottest thing in the world. You always loved a controlling man and now you had Sam; enormous and powerful Sam. You wanted to push him. You wanted to see how rough he could really be.

With his thumb circling over your clit, fingers shoving mercilessly inside you, you could only muster up the strength to latch your teeth into his shoulder. He growled loudly. You felt his fingers jerk away, leaving you feeling open and empty. You whined, only to have his hand shoot up between our bodies, fingers wrapping around your throat dangerously. Slick still stained his skin and it dripped down your neck, momentarily pooling in your collar bone.

"Oh no no, only _good_ girls get what they want." He punctuated the sentence by rubbing his cock against your clit through his briefs.

"What happens," Your breath was strained as he squeezed your neck, "to bad girls?"

He smirked then, and you realized even on his lap you needed to look up to meet his eyes.

"They get punished."

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" You licked your lips at the thought, trying to lean up to press your lips to Sam's, but his grip tightened around your throat and held you in place.

"I'm going to make you beg me to spank you."

You laughed a little too loudly at his words.

"You know that isn't going to happen, _Sammy_."

His eyes darkened immediately, something inside him snapping. The look on his face changed so drastically from playful to sinister that it's like you could hear the splintering sound of his mind changing gears. No one called him Sammy but his brother—to you, he was always Sam, all grown up and smart, and never the little boy his big brother saw him as. Too easily he pushed your back on the bed so hard the bed springs wailed. The hand around your throat tightened immensely, bringing tears to the corners of your eyes. Even still, you weren't scared, but you knew you had crossed a line.

"I'm not going to let you come until you ask me to spank you."

"I won't ask you to spank me."

Sam was quiet. He placed a chaste but wet kiss to your lips and then moved off the bed, stretching his arms as he walked a few steps and then bent down to his bag. You sat up curiously, watching his every movement. You placed one foot onto the floor to move to him.

"Stay." He demanded, voice a level lower than normal. You nodded your head as he turned around. Wrapped around his fist was a blue tie that he had worn with a suit not long ago. Your mouth fell open slightly and the darkness in Sam's eyes lightened as he smirked. He ran his other hand through his long hair, muscles rippling along his side as he strode toward the bed. Your instincts kicked in and you slid back on the bed—away from the predator. A smirk was still spread across his mouth as placed his hands on the bed, shoulders rolling as he crawled over you. You were so small in that moment under him. You could feel his heat radiating from his skin in stark contrast to the coldness of the room. Your skin erupted in gooseflesh. You blinked up at him as he casually skimmed his fingers up your arms. You felt the silken material of the tie brush against the hairs of your arm, making your whole body shiver. Gently he coaxed your arms above your head. A moan fell quietly from your mouth when he tied your wrists together, pulling the cloth snugly with his fingers.

"Stay." He repeated again. You dared not move.

"Sam…" Your voice was questioning.

"I told you, I'm going to make you _beg_."

His face dipped into your neck under your chin, sucking hungrily. You could feel the blood welling up under your skin, flushing warm against the cold when his lips trailed down lower. His tongue was playful and would lick small lines across your collar bone and shoulders, knowing the wet trails would turn cold as ice in the air. His hands found your hips, pinning them to the cheap bedspread. Gently he nipped at the underside of your breast. You mewled at the soft pain and pleasure. He repeated his action to the same result.

"Hm, do you like it when I bite you, kitten?"

The moment that pet name left his mouth a streak of white hot heat raced to your core, sizzling your nerves. You moaned desperately.

"Oh God, yes."

You felt him nibble more of the sensitive flesh of your left breast. He kissed and pulled at the skin gently with his teeth, purposely avoiding your nipples that were peaked hard from the cold. His path of kisses moved across your chest where he kissed your breast bone before moving to the other mound of hot flesh, flushed from the mixed of cold and warm temperatures so close to your skin. Again he avoided your nipple, skimming his tongue right along the edge. You were tempted to bring your bound hands down from above your head and twist his hair in your fingers and force his mouth to latch onto you, but you had a feeling that doing such a thing was not in your best interest.

The pads of his fingers slid up your rib cage and he took each breast in his great hands, groping them and rolling the creamy skin under his rough calluses.

"Come on, kitten, show me how you can beg."

You shook your head no, head tilting back with your eyes closed.

"I bet you beg so pretty," he whispered as his tongue flicked so very lightly over your nipple, "tell _Sammy_ what you want."

"Please…" He flicked his tongue in the same manner again.

"Please _what_?"

"Please…sir." You heard a soft chuckle before you felt the heat of his mouth engulf your nipple, sucking roughy. You groaned and squirmed beneath him at the new contact. Your cheeks and ears pinked and you could feel wetness coat the inside of one your thighs. The feeling was blissful; his mouth was suckling at you just perfectly, his tongue rolling the sensitive peak around like a pebble lost in a steaming brook. He broke away and you moaned with frustration.

"I wanted you to ask me to suck on these pretty little pink nipples, but I like the way you think. Keep calling me sir, baby, it may earn you a few favors."

Before you could respond he engulfed your other nipple in his mouth. Your neck pushed back against the pillows. You were completely lost. Sam Winchester was finally doing all the things you had imagined over the years, and he was damn Godly at it.

"Sir," You barely managed out, "more, please, God, _more_."

At the mention of the word "sir" Sam's head snapped up.

"Look at me and tell me what you want, kitten."

You raised your head, your hair splaying around your shoulders, and found his eyes in the blue crispness of the room. He was grinning, licking his lips like he had just eaten something savory.

"Please, I _need_ you to eat me out, Sam."

He quirked his eyebrow at you, his smirk turning savage.

"Sir." You corrected quickly and his head dived to your belly, one hand moving to your thigh while the other rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His long hair tickled your stomach and you suppressed a gasp as his tongue snaked hot kisses down to the juncture of your thigh and hip. Quickly he smoothed your panties down your legs with one hand and you daintily kicked them off the bed. He teethed at your hipbone as he pulled both arms to wrap around your legs and spread you open to meet his hungry eyes.

"Remember, kitten, you still don't get to come yet. Not until you beg to be spanked."

His dark head dipped low and you couldn't see his face anymore. You dropped your head back again, trying to even out your breathing as he kissed and nipped at the inside of your thighs. He teased the sensitive skin for far too long and your hips begin to press up and down on the bed, impatient to have his talented tongue on your cunt. You felt his chuckle against your thigh as he continued to pepper kisses, slowly edging toward your outer lips and then retreating again. Over and over he did this. Finally you groaned and bucked up against his cheeks.

" _Please!_ "

His tongue licked a broad stripe up the middle of your pussy, making you scream out in satisfaction from the touch. He did this once, twice more, and then sucked delicately on your clit. He was being mindful to not put too much pressure on you. You groaned but sucked it back in the moment his tongue dived inside you, the bridge of his nose pressed roughly against your clit. You felt the vibration of a moan against you and nearly lost it. You were so close to nearly just crying for him. His arms that were wrapped around the backs of your thighs kept your hips from bucking too harshly. He slid his tongue in and out of you, fucking you with his warm, wet muscle. He returned to licking over your clit, flicking it much like he did earlier with your nipple. Gently he bit at the sensitive nub and you moaned again, so close to release and he hadn't even began to move quickly.

You moaned his name like a whispered chant but he never changed his pace. Heat was running rampant through your veins, your toes and ears thrumming with blood and your lower belly begging to have its release. A coil was being tightened there, and each tim the pressure got close to popping, Sam would pull away from your pussy and begin kissing your thighs again. Over, and over again, just like before with your nipples. You realized then what a master of manipulation he really was.

"Please, Sir, let me come."

"No." He hissed, biting at your clit gently again.

"Please…" You were whining now, mewling like you truly were some wanton cat in heat.

"No."

"Fuck, please _punish_ me!"

That was all it took. He sat up on his knees between your legs, grinning down at you as he wiped your slick away from his mouth with his forearm. You were panting, the coil still tight in your belly. He grinned wildly as he easily wrapped his hands around your waist—his fingertips surely did touch around your back, his middle fingers even overlapping—and maneuvered you onto his lap like a little rag doll. He ran his fingers through your hair, twirling the ends. One hand came to rub one globe of your ass, kneading at the cold flesh. You could feel his hard cock straining through his dark colored briefs against your belly. You moaned at his touch and felt his cock twitch up against you. One of his thick fingers brushed against your hypersensitive clit and you melted against his lap. He then released your wrists from the constraint of the tie, tossing it behind him. Your face burrowed into the bed and one hand managed to grip onto his strong thigh. You could feel a large muscle flex under his skin as you pressed your nails into it.

"I want you to count every time I slap your ass."

"How many will you give me?"

"As many as it takes to make your ass glow red."

He rubbed your cheeks a little more before before smacking his palm hard enough against one to send you jolting forward. The pain blossomed into pleasure between your legs and you moaned deeply, the vibration so deep it felt like you were purring.

"One." It was a whisper.

He alternated cheeks each time and did four in a row, quickly and precisely and you nearly tumbled off his lap from the force. Each time you counted—two, three, four, five— and his cock would jump each time. Your feet were so cold yet the parts of you that were pressed against Sam were so warm, and your ass now was so very _hot_ , and your face so flushed; your body was going into overdrive, not really knowing whether to shiver or press deeper into the cold material of the bed spread in some vain attempt to cool the heat in your core.

"Oh, kitten, you're practically _purring_ for me."

"Sam, please, more of that?"

"More of what? This?" He smacked your ass harshly and you mumbled out the number six, "Or of me talking dirty? You like when I talk dirty to you, baby?"

"Yes, I like it when you talk dirty, Sir." He growled at your title for him and palmed your burning ass cheeks before spanking you twice, the second one landing right onto your pussy.

"Seven, eight."

"Such a good girl. Just a few more and then I'll let you come. I'll let you come all over my big cock. I'm going to have you just like this, with your ass up and red."

Just like he promised he spanked you several more times and you moaned out the numbers, your fingernails digging into his thigh as his last and final spank sent you nearly toppling off the bed.

"Fifteen." You panted.

"Good girl, come here and sit on Daddy's lap."

You took a few deep breaths and then sat up and straddled his lap, looking up into his eyes as you resumed your original position. His warm arms wrapped around your back, fingers splayed across your shoulders blades. Your chests pressed together and you tucked your feet against his legs to warm your toes. You wrapped your arms around his back, dipping your fingertips into the huge muscles there. Breathing heavily against his neck you smirked, kissing his pulse.

"So you want me to call you Daddy now?"

"You're still sassy even after a spanking."

You leaned up to kiss his mouth then. You marveled at how your lips melded together; warm, wet crescent moons coming together to make a new creation. Then you were celestials, the centers of the universe that was that cold room with its old beds, broken heater, and creaking floor, and you were beautiful.

Your fingers tangled in his hair as you broke apart for breath.

"Please, Daddy, I need to come. I need to come so badly."

"And what would you do to make Daddy fuck you, kitten?"

You ran your hand down his broad chest and flat stomach, rubbing the heel of your hand against his cock. He moaned from the back of his throat and pressed his open lips against your jaw.

"Do that again. It makes Daddy purr."

Your fingers slipped below his waistband. You wrapped your hand around his huge cock and pumped several times up and down. You pulled your hand out and licked it greedily, tasting him and wetting your palm, before going straight back to pumping his cock. He groaned again, bucking up into your hand. He was so large and you traced several pulsing veins with your fingers.

"Does Daddy want me to suck his cock?" You said into his long hair.

"No," he slapped your ass roughly and you screamed, your skin still burning from before, "I want to fuck you while your pretty little ass is still red. Hands and knees, _now_."

"Yes, Sir." You moved off his lap and moved into the told position. You felt the warmth of Sam as the tops of his thighs pressed against the back of yours. His briefs were gone, you could feel the head of his cock sliding between your folds, lightly teasing against your clit. You moaned loudly, swaying your hips back and forth in an attempt to get more contact. A deep chuckle sounded behind you and you felt a hand slide up your spine and then grip your hair, pulling roughly and craning your neck back.

"You look so fucking hot on your hands and knees, kitten."

You could only moan as his cock brushed against your clit again. Your whole body shivered with want and delight and you could hardly breathe. He jerked on your hair again.

"Come on, tell Daddy what you want."

"Sam…"

He responded by hissing your name; a hot warning in the cold air of the room.

"Please, Daddy, Sir, Sam, _God_ ," you pleaded, "please fuck me. Fuck. Me."

One hand gripped your hip and the other pulled your hair around his fist and he plunged his huge cock into you. You rocked forward from the force, screaming out from being so full. He was rough and fast and as he bucked into you, a primal need taking him over completely as he growled.

"Fuck yes, I will become your God, kitten, you'll never want anyone but me."

You could only nod against the pillows, moaning loudly as he smacked his hips into yours. You could feel his massive cock stretching you beyond what you had been before. His head pressed dangerously into your cervix and the dull pain made you moan even louder, spreading your knees to accommodate his size. He tugged your head back again sharply.

"You like how big Daddy's cock is?"

"Yes, _yes_ , I love your cock."

"You're going to be a good little girl and come for Daddy."

His hand released your hair then and your head went straight back to the pillows. His arm wrapped around your waist and his big hand slid down the front of your body to find your clit. Two fingers rubbed it in fast circles. You could hardly breath, let alone scream, so breathy moans were all that could escape your parted lips. His thrusts kept the same rapid tempo. The sounds of your groans and the slapping of your skin is all that occupied the dark, cold room. You felt that same coil tighten deep in your core, tighter and hotter than before. You groaned louder, moving your hips back to meet his.

"Come on, kitten, come for me, come for _me_."

His words were all it took to send your eyes rolling into the back of your head as white hot heat shot through every single one of your veins, spreading from your pussy to your toes and up to your shoulders and the tips of your ears. You screamed out his name and a slur of curse words as you clenched around his cock. Even through your aftershocks of pleasure he kept fucking you. You expected to feel the telling twitch of his cock inside you but it had yet to come, which made you moan at the thought. Sam was no where near done.

" _Mine_." He cooed and pulled out of you. A huge hand grabbed your leg and held you still as he flopped onto his back, letting out a deep, rumbling sigh. He pulled you over his body, causing you to straddle his hips once more. You smirked at the familiar position.

"Baby," he whispered very quietly, hand coming up to thumb gently over your breast, "I need to put on a condom."

"No, I'm on the pill. I thought you knew?"

"I knew you took vitamins every day, didn't know you also took birth control."

You smoothed a hand through his sweaty hair, pushing it behind his ear and away from his face.

"I'm a very good girl for Daddy." His eyes flashed at your words and he moved both hands to your hips as you positioned yourself carefully over his cock. You sunk him into you and moaned at just how deep he was. You rocked in circles over him for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being so blissfully stretched. When you heard a very audible growl from below you began to move up and down on his cock quickly, his fingers digging into the fleshy parts of your thighs. You threw your head back as you bounced, your hands grabbing at your breasts to play with your nipples.

"You put on a good little show, kitten. Let me help a little."

You nearly yelped as he slammed his hips up, sending the head of his cock so far into you that you swear you could feel it in your throat. You whimpered and he only smirked, repeating his actions again and again. You could feel your thighs burning from being stretched over such a broad waist and your own pace slowed. He felt the difference and wrapped his arms around your back and rolled seamlessly to be on top.

His hips were beating viciously into yours but his lips were slow and sensual when they pressed against your own, tongue sweeping in lazily to taste what he could. You moaned when he turned your hips ever so slightly so his cock would brush over a certain spot inside you that felt _so good_. His pace quickened and you knew he was close, his moans hot and heavy against your neck. You wrapped your arms around his back, fingernails pressing into the sweaty skin and muscle found there. He groaned heartily at that and you smirked, scratching down his back hard enough to surely leave marks. His hips slammed into yours even harder and suddenly you were seeing stars, an orgasm rippling through your body that you did not expect. You screamed and gripped his back with such pin point force that the skin broke, small rivulets of blood escaping his body and dripping down over your fingers. That is what it took for him, a lion's roar erupting from his throat as he filled you with his cum.

For a few moments he lingered above you, cocking pumping with his rampant heart beat as he gingerly pulled out of you. You felt empty as he collapsed onto the bed beside you. Both your chests were breathing rapidly with heavy breaths you were desperately trying to catch. You rolled onto your side, gazing at his profile. You gently touched his face, turning him to look at you. His eyes were light and he smiled lazily. Mimicking you, he raised his hand to your cheek and brushed his thumb across your lips.

"Thank you for warming me up." You whispered and kissed his thumb.

He laughed loudly, hand falling to his side as you stood up to go to the bathroom.

"I honestly forgot that was how this started. I just got so caught up in you."

You left the bathroom door open so that the light of the window could seep in. You grabbed a washcloth and cleaned the cum and slick that was leaking down your thighs. The water was cold and you hissed, your body still warm from the blood pumping through you. Your ass stung slightly from being spanked and you looked in the mirror to see if it was red. Though the lit was dim you could still see a slight shade of pink coloring your skin. You walked into the room, the floor creaking under your steps.

Sam was under the covers, arm thrown over his eyes to block out the blue light of the moon. You moved to the windows and closed the curtains completely, engulfing the room in darkness. Carefully you made your way to the bed and under the covers. A warm arm reached for you and pulled you close to his chest. You smiled warmly and looped your small leg over his massive one, your toes playing with the soft hair.

"I meant it when I said I've wanted this for a long time." He said.

"How long?"

"Since forever. I just never dreamed you would say yes."

"Why is that?" Your hand was lazily drawing circles on his chest, feeling where the sweat had dried on his skin.

"I always figured you would go for Dean. Most of them do."

"Dean is too soft for me."

Sam laughed and moved his arm to wrap around your hip, drawing his own circles on your thigh. His nose pressed into your hair.

"You are a good little girl for Daddy."

It's all you had ever wanted to hear from his lips.


End file.
